


Love For Cupcakes

by impalathetimemachineto221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Babies, Cannon, Cupcakes, First Kiss, Frosting, Love, M/M, Ship, Yas, human!Cas, human!dean, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalathetimemachineto221b/pseuds/impalathetimemachineto221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cash eating cupcakes when something adorable happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love For Cupcakes

Cas is crazy about cupcakes. He sees a bakery and all he wants are cupcakes. Cupcakes, cupcakes, cupcakes.... It has gotten to the point where he disappeares just to get cupcakes and then comes back with a ton of cupcakes.  Cherry, Blueberry, Red Velvet, Cream Filled, Nutella Filled, Vanilla, Chocolate.... all the cupcakes you can invent, he has eaten them already.

Dean and Cas are home alone and they are both sitting on the table, close to each other but not that close. I mean, personal space, right?  Cas is eating a delicious Nutella Filled cupcake and just when he is finishing he gets nutella around his mouth.

 

    "Uhmmm, Cas?"

    "Yes, Dean"

    "You have a little something over your li- down your mou-"

    "Dean, your not making any sense"

    "U have a little- a bit of- on. Damn it, Cas. I dont know how to say it."

    "Just take it off my face with the napkin"

    "U-uhm ok"

Dean takes the napkin and leans closer to Cas' face. He doesn't even make it to clean his face before Cas has his arms around Dean and is pulling him into a sweet kiss.

They can barely kiss beacuse they are so excited and happy, they had waited for this kiss forever. Dean moves his lips and licks all the nutella off. They finally pull apart and 

can't stop smiling.

 

     "Thank you, Dean"


End file.
